poopschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie-Boy Bronson
Grodin Charles Bronson, Jr. (1715-1759), commonly known as 'Charlie-Bo'y, was the older brother of Benny Tucker-Bronson , step-grandfather to Poop School founder Poop Bryan Tucker . He is considered the patriarch of Poop School's famous Bronson Family . Early Life Charlie-Boy Bronson was born in Lexington, Kentucky in August 1715 to Grodin Bronson, Sr. and Martha Moorehead . Shortly after his birth, the Bronson family moved to Mexican territory, settling near present-day Odessa, Texas. In 1733, the Bronson family opened Juice Stand Mandy's, the first-known juice stand in the western half of North America. Charlie-Boy worked at the juice stand alongside his younger brother Benny for one year, but resigned in disgust after his parents passed control of the juice stand to Benny, despite him being only 15 years old. The College Years After resigning from the juice stand in 1734, Charlie-Boy Bronson enrolled at Harvard University in Boston, Massachusetts, where he intended to become a Christian minister. While in Boston, however, Charlie-Boy developed a taste for fine Chinese Opium, a habit which forced him to leave the university in 1736 without completing his degree. He began working at the Boston Shipyard, where he befriended shipping tycoon Barnabas Muldoon. Muldoon Industries Impressed with his work ethic and juice-making abilities, Barnabas Muldoon began employing Charlie-Boy as his cabana boy in 1739. With the help of Muldoon, Charlie-Boy managed to kick his opiate addiction and refocused his energies on the business world. By 1742, Charlie-Boy has ascended to the role of vice-president of Muldoon Industries, and throughout the 1740s and 1750s, the company was one of the most profitable shipping companies operating in the British Colonies. Charlie-Boy was credited with several key innovations, including the conversion of several unused cargo ships into slave-trade ships. Last Year and Death Charlie-Boy's personal life and career suffered a massive setback in October 1758, when his mentor and "best friend" Barnabas Muldoon suffered a sudden stroke and died. Because Muldoon did not leave a will, control of the company was not passed to his vice-president, Charlie-Boy; it was instead transferred to his first and only son, Ron Muldoon , the sworn enemy of Charlie-Boy's brother, Benny. Although Charlie-Boy had long been out of contact with the rest of his family, he nevertheless resigned in protest in December 1758 and returned to the Bronson Family Compound to live with his parents in the Mexican territory. Upon his arrival, daily operation of Juice Stand Mandy's was restored to Charlie-Boy, but in February 1759 he died from the twin illnesses tuberculosis and broken-heart. Long-Lost Sons and Legacy After his death, it was revealed that Charlie-Boy had fathered twin sons in 1736 with a prostitute who worked the Boston Shipyards, Mary Monahan. The boys, Norris and Chaplin Bronson, made a pilgrimage to the Bronson Family Compound in 1761, where the elderly Grodin Bronson, Sr. sold Juice Stand Mandy's to the boys for an undisclosed sum. The boys, in tribute to their late father, briefly renamed the company Juice Stand Charlie's for the duration of the 1761 juice season.